fan_power_rangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Prisoners
'''Prisoners '''are an organization of three individual groups who use the power of captured criminals. History Before Wild Knights After Sledge, Snide and Lord Arcanon's defeat, an emperor later rose who was revealed to be the creator of the Prisoner Army. Known as Emperor Butterdie, was born out of an egg made by a Greenzilla monster. Heckyl and Zenowing, whom destroyed Arcanon, Singe, Screech and Conductro, were previously revealed to the fact, after 65 million years, Emperor Butterdie is going to awaken soon. During Wild Knights Wild Knights: Many of the members were revived to appear at the Monster Stadium, some being Sledge, Fury, Poisandra, Wrench, and Curio. Their loyalty eventually goes to the Lion Network, against the Wild Knight rangers, Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge rangers, and others to return such as Samurai/Super Samurai. The Return of the True Emperor: Upon Butterdie's arrival alongside his creator, Creator Devius, the Prisoners gang were officially back prior to Dino Super Charge or Ninja Super Steel. Butterdie brought back the essentials of his crew, Arcanon, Singe, Doomwing, Screech and Conductro. Devius also brought back newly introduced generals, Tronlor, Laddon, Furier, Wrenchenella, and Salamaz. Devius was however sealed away (again) due to a power serge. The Guardians of Youth: Upon the rangers being turned into children by a maniacal plan, they search for the Guardians of Youth to cure them. During that, the Prisoners chase them to stop them from becoming full grown adults again. Armada's Retreat: The Prisoners force the Armada to leave the planet along side the Lion Network. They continued to fight, and eventually became true allies of the Lion Network. Scrapping and Slamming: Scrapper and Slammer fight for the first time together (prior to Wings of Danger, when they were both revived, just not together). They were both destroyed, serving as the first two Criminal Prisoners to be defeated. Cheat Codes: Game Face is the next villain to fight, surprisingly aside one of the last Galaxy Warriors Contestants, Computerization. They were both destroyed. A Perfectly Sad Duo: Conductro fights on his own to impress Arcanon and Butterdie. Upon failing, a new Nighlok monster never seen before comes to them, Arcanon nor Butterdie know who sent him. Another galaxy warriors monster comes to the scene as well. Conductro was the only survivor after the second attack. Wishing Upon Yet Another Star: Essentially a "sequel" to Wishing For a Hero, Wish Star returns aside Hunter, yet again serving as "bait". They were both destroyed, much to Butterdie's displeasure, more than usual. Hook Museum: Levira, behind the Armada's back, assists the Prisoners by sending them the materials to revive Doomwing and Hookbeard to send the rangers a-running after being ambushed at a hook museum. Robtish, a Nighlok monster, also assists upon being found in an tunnel, hiding from humans. Hookbeard was destroyed, as was Robtish. Doomwing survives, but was badly injured by Butterdie as punishment. To which Arcanon tells Doomwing he was lucky when it was only him to punish him for his failures. A Lesson to Remember: They were not as active, but were seen in cameos upon the mutant creatures fighting the rangers. Bad to the Bone: Badonna assists a plan with Bones and Duplicon. Eventually Duplicon escapes, and Bones is left destroyed. He was eventually caught again, and was destroyed. Badonna escapes, and being one of Sledge's old prisoners, she suggests a plan to Arcanon and Butterdie to capture Sledge for his betrayal. Sledge Surrenders: Arcanon and Butterdie have Singe, Doomwing, Screech, Condcutro, Vivix, Spikeballs, and many Criminals and other monsters capture Sledge, against Fury, Poisandra, Wrench, and Curio's wishes. Snide refuses to help him, after he too betrayed him in the end. Sledge was finally put in solitary confinement, only to be heard yelling when an unidentified monster was attacking him (supposedly a Greenzilla). Creator of Evil: Devius was unsealed by his most trusted servant, Laddon, and causes havoc on Earth personally. Eventually, Headron, Domitraitor and Blue Fang join in on the fight, aside Bazons and X Borgs sent by Majorus. During the process, it was revealed the Armada made a treaty with both the Prisoners and the Lion Network. Also revealing the support Galaxy Warriors, the Robots, the Toxic Mutants, the Nighlok, and the Warstar, marking the day they all serve as one giant army. Hail the Creator: Devius beats the rangers after overwhelming them. Devius, Goldwing, Majorus, Domitraitor, Headron, Blue Fang, Bombhonk, Trensag, Bigs, Bluefur, Vivix, Spikeballs, X Borgs, Bruisers, Bazons, and Kingsmen all team up to finish the rangers. Eventually Bigs and Bluefur are chased away. Trensag is destroyed, and Majorus retreats to the armada ships. The rest re-group after the foot soldiers are destroyed. Devius proposes they work together, and they agree. Spelling Spell: After the agreement to help, Goldwing revives Spellbinder and Spell Digger to fight the rangers. Laddon personally fights them with Vivix and the two monsters. They were destroyed, and Laddon escapes. Cook That Loaf!: Cavity and Halfbake were revived for a cook-off, to which rangers see no reason to intrude as they weren't hurting anybody. However, their plan was figured out upon Chase also participating, with close watch, they were both exposed and eventually destroyed. Puzzling Tricks: Ninja and Stingrage were revived for a regular attack. Upon failing, Puzzler was also revived. After Riley's competition was ruined by Ninja and Stingrage, they were led to an abandoned building, not knowing of Puzzler's trap. Ninja and Stingrage guarded him, but were both eventually destroyed. Puzzler was eventually destroyed after the building exploded. A Bully and a Victim: Laddon went undercover as a school bully when Tyler was in a college upon Shelby's advice. Laddon continued to bully Tyler in a human form, Tyler nor the rangers knowing Laddon was disguised. Eventually Keeper and Heckyl figured out it was him, and he blasted the school around him. Laddon was instantly grown to giant form, and was defeated but not destroyed. Purely Invasive: Devius was beyond angry for many failures, so he sent down various Nighlok he found, those being: Rofer, Dreadhead, Yamiror, Madimot, and Steeleto, After being destroyed, Majorus takes a shot at the rangers with X Borgs. Devius becomes furious and destroys all of them and tells the rangers to have a face-off with him soon, and he retreated. A Nice Day for the Beach: Loafer and Leisure together ruined the rangers' day off at the beach, to which, Devius comes to face-off with the rangers one last time. Furier, Wrenchenella, Laddon, Bombhonk came to his aide, and even Domitraitor and Headron joined to assist. It turns out Laddon betrayed Devius for his own plan. He saves the rangers by doing heavy damage to Devius and his minions. The rangers finished off Devius, Furier, Wrenchenella, and Bombhonk. Domitraitor and Headron retreat after the four of them are destroyed. They were grown, and Laddon leaves encouraging the rangers to destroy them as quickly as possible. They succeed, and continue their day off at the beach. In the end, Laddon comes to the aide of his new boss, Galvanax. Ripcon, Odius, and Brax are seem aside them, readying themselves for their next battle, in the third and final season of Galaxy Warriors. Galvanax's Invasion: Though Laddon was no longer with the Prisoners gang, he put loyalty to Galvanax. Galvanax, Ripcon, Odius, Cosmo Royale, Freakface, Badonna, Brax, and four Galaxy Warriors monsters aside Kudabots and Basherbots begin their third season, and the reign of Prisoners officially ends. The Team-Up: Iceage was used to Laddon's plan, ordered by Galvanax. Goldwing also came to Laddon's side. Rise of the Emperor: Fortress was recreated, more powerful, to welcome the true ruler, Emperor Morale. The Prisoners gang was made officially servants of the Lion Network, and the final organization of evil. Hot Date: Poisandra and Curio start to become good. The Ultimate Battle Begins: The ultimate battle begins and Prisoners are now beginning to fight again. Over the Rainbow: Sledge, Poisandra, and Curio quit evil. However, Fury and Wrench are forced to continue to fight for Morale. Intermediate Shot: Various monsters were used to Morale's advantage. The Timehole: The revival of Prisoner monsters began. The Takeover: Many monsters participated in the takeover. Extinction of Humanity: The Prisoners began supporting and acting in the final battle, and most of the Prisoner monsters, Vivix, Spikeballs, Goldwing, and Laddon fought against the rangers. Ultimate Showdown: Sledge, Poisandra, and Curio begin their supposed last day of Earth and of live. The prisoners continue to battle. However Laddon was destroyed. Destruction of Earth: Laddon uses Sledge's ship to help destroy the Earth. The prisoners continue to battle. The End of the Universe: The prisoners continue to battle. After Morale's destruction, all the Vivix, Spikeballs, and monsters are destroyed. Upon that, Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, Wrench, Curio, and Goldwing are purified to human for sure. Snide's fate is ultimately unknown. Sledge and Poisandra get married, and Fury, Wrench, and Curio are at his wedding. Fury becomes a guardian, Wrench a mechanic and scientist, Poisandra and Curio become friends with various little kids, Sledge and Goldwing's new human jobs are unknown. It is assumed that the prisoner gang is done for good. Before Shogun Force Fury, Wrench, and Goldwing have their jobs, and do not appear on Earth. Sledge, Poisandra, and Curio hear about the upcoming threat, and promise Keeper to help.Category:Armies Category:Prisoners